


“You can tag along if you want.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine having a threesome with Jax and Opie."





	“You can tag along if you want.”

A giggle left your lips as Jax continued to kiss along the side of your neck. His beard tickled and you laughed again, reflexively pulling away from him as he smirked.

“I thought you said you liked my beard.”

“I do, just not on my neck. I rather you give me beard burn somewhere else.”

Jax’s baby blues sparkled as he watched you coyly smile at him. he knew exactly where you liked to have his beard chafe you. his hand was settled on your thigh and he gave it a squeeze, ready to lead you back to the dorms. That was until Opie appeared out of the blue, a shy smile on his lips.

“Hey.”  
“Hey, Ope.”

You smiled at him in return, his large stature looking not nearly as intimidating as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything here.”

Both you and Jax answered at the same time, though with opposite answers.

“Nope.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
You gave a chastising look Jax’s way, a way of you telling him to be nice.

“You gotta learn how to share Jax.”

It had been a good 6 months since you had come to Charming. Six months since you had met the club. Six months since you had become a Croweater. The people in town had made it seem as if it was the lowest of the low, the dirtiest job to have in Charming but it really wasn’t. You were able to work as a bartender at the parties, pulling enough to keep yourself comfortable. The club gave you protection, fun and a place to feel like you belonged. You loved all of the guys, enjoyed being around them, and over time you had picked up little things about them. their favorite foods, how they liked their coffee or tea, what they liked in bed or what little things you could do to help. You had learned about their personalities and one thing you had learned for sure was that Jax didn’t like to share.

He wasn’t necessarily attached to you, you were just friends, but he was always a very possessive person and that didn’t change when it came to you or any of the other girls. He knew that you were with other Sons and he didn’t have a problem with that, but what he didn’t like was to have to share any of your attention when it was ‘his’ time. Opie didn’t really like it either but annoying Jax and getting you was a win-win.  
Jax scoffed at your recommendation and grabbed your hand, gently pulling you to stand as he looked at Opie.

“You can tag along if you want.”

With that and a smile, Jax started walking with you to the back, his hands on you before you had even made it to the room to make sure he got to you first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“God Jax.”

You reached behind your head with one hand, placing it on the back of his head and holding him to you as he thrust into you from behind. He kissed along the back of your neck while Opie had his mouth and hands on your breasts. Your senses were in overload as the two men ravaged you. Opie kept you upright, in front of Jax, your neck and chest sporting hickies from the both of them. Opie reached down and slid on hand down the front of your body, stopping at your lips and beginning to massage you, adding that little bit of extra stimulation that you needed. Jax groaned as he felt you tighten around him and reached around your body only to find Opie’s hand already there. He shoved his hand away, earning a growl from Opie and a pout from you. Opie replaced his hand quickly though, his other arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you from Jax, taking you into his own arms before laying you down.

“Hey!”

Opie ignored Jax and leaned down to kiss you, Jax making a move to push him out of the way again. A shoving match ensued and you rolled your eyes, letting your own hand travel down to pleasure yourself while you waited for them to finish their little spat. It was going to be along night.


End file.
